Sun love
by POF
Summary: During spring misaki is looking for a job, he will find a job as a gardener in the Usami residence... a love story during spring/summer
1. Chapter 1

Hello there it is the first story i ever write and you know i'm french so sorry for the future mistakes!

I really enjoy reading storie in english so to improve my skills and to have fun, yeah i think writing stories is fun ;)))

Let's get going!

Enjoy friends!


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V Misaki

"i really need to find a job, i can't always count on brother, i mean i'm 19 years old for god sake!" Misaki thought

"Let's see what job are available...

_search gardener for June, july and august._

_Wage: 1200$ per month (sorry i don't know the value of dollars cause our money is euros...)_

_Phone: 04-81-69-87-95_

_Usami residence._

"How about that? Gradener it wouldn't be that hard to do taking care of flowers and trees i think i'll love it !" He yells with happiness

'right let's call this "Usami residence"..' he tought

Beep Beep Beep

"_Usami residence how can i help you?"_

" Good morning! I saw announcement in the newspaper about a new gadener..so i-"

_"Oh yes about the new gadrener? When can you start?"_

"What..Oh, i don't know.."

_" So how about tomorrow ?"_

"y-"

_"Perfect tomorrow at 2p.m, i will wait for you. Have a good day."_

"Yes, have a-"

Beep Beep Beep

"So i think it went well i guess..."

P.O.V normal :D

"Misaki! I'm home !"

"Nii-san! Welcome back! I have a good new !"

"What is it misake?"He said taking of his shoes.

"I found a job !"

"Really?"

"Yeah! As a gardener! I start tomorrow afternoon!"

"Oh my baby brother found a job, his first job, i'm so proud of you..."He said with tears in his eyes.

"Nii-san don't cry, I'm not a baby anymore and besides you don't have t cry because i found a job, you should be happy instead!"

"I'm crying because I'm happy!"He hugs misaki.

" Nii-san i can't bearth let go nii-san, i'm not a baby ! "Misaki said out of breath.

"To celebrate your first job we are eating outside you can pick the place, any place don't look at the price!"

"Nii-san save your money for yourself you know you don't have to do all of that because i found a job,it's a normal thing..."

"Stop talking like that it's important, it's a thing we gave to celebrate!Let's go!"

' Ok , it's once in a life i guess it's ok to be a little selfish...'He thought

At the restaurant.

"So misaki what do you want to eat?"

"I think i'll take _Saint-jacques marinés aux fruit de la passion_" _**( a**_ _**little bit of france in the story, i'm talking about misaki's order...:DDD)**_

"Ok, and i'll take _pavé de truite en croute de pain d'épice_, we'll take a_ pavé de truite en croute de pain d'épice_ and some _saint jacques marinés aux fruit de la passion_, please"

"Nice choice"Said the waiter.

It's been a while since the two brothers had fun like that, so after the restautant they went to the cinema to watch _Intouchable_**_(it's really a great movie so__ I __recommend it to you_**_**)**_

_**...  
**_

_**Here is the first chapter i hope i didn't made to much mistakes ;(((((((((((**_

_**See you soon i think i will uptade it tomorrow cause i'm in holiday..I don't know anyway i will do my best to uptade soon cause i know it's irritating to wait for a chapter( though i don't know if people will read my story and wait for the next chapter(s)...**_

_**SEE you guys and have a good day!**_

_**GROS BISOU**_

_**POF.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V Normal

"Misakiiiii, it's time to wake up!"Takahiro said cheerfully to his little brother who began to wake up. Misaki rubbed the sleep from his emerald eyes before answering to his brother.

"Morning ni-sann...haaaaaaaaaaaa"he yawned.

"Misaki go take a shower and come dowstaire to take your breakfast, it's an important day today, my brother is trating his first job this afternoon!hawww you grew up so fast, too fast i still remember when i went home finding you trying to make curry, you were so cute on that apron which was to large for you..."He said lost in his memorize.

Misaki went to take a long shower, get dressed and came dowstairs for his breakfast. He smelled sweet aroma filling the house like vanilla, toffy and stawberry.

"Oh ni-san that's too much for a breakfast"

Indeed that was too much there was pancakes with maple syrop, vanilla pancakes, tarts. There was also grapefruit and strawberry tea and hot chocolate.

"You have to eat to have enough strength for today, gardener isn't an easy job you know. Now eat and i don't want to see anything on this table, eat everything ok ?" Takahiro said while washing the dishes.

After washing the dishes takahiro gave misaki a good luck kiss and went to work. Misaki was left alone, he still had time before going to work. Misaki took his laptop to look for last informations about the job of gardener like what flowers and trees you can plant on spring, and such. He found the job of gardener very interesting for sure he will enjoy himself.

"Allright it's time to go let's see the adress Sakura's street..SAKURA STREET OH MY GOD IT'S OUTSIDE OF TOKYO I'M LATE!OH MY GOD I HAVE TO HURRY!"Misaki said running!

"TAXIIIIII! Hello Sakura's street please" he said to the driver.

After 15 minutes of drive he finally arrives to his destination.

" 7 dollars please" the driver said

" here and keep the change" Misaki said already out of the car he was nearly late for his first day he couldn't waste time.

He arrives next to the mansion and..

"WOOOOW i can't believe we are in japan it's so beautiful there must be rich or royality ..."

Indeeed the mansion was like a royal castle, it was a mansion in rock surrounded by immense garden very well maintained with fountain which went of the golden gate up to the marble door, there was of attractive bench on each side surrounded by roses and tulips, he had never seen a mansion so impressive , he wondered even why they needed a gardener..

Without losing time he pressed on the button of the intercom of the gate and waited for an answer.

"Usami mansion what can i do for you" Said a man, the same voice of the time when he called the mansion the first time, it was probably the butler.

"Hello my name is Misaki takahashi and i'm.."

"Yes you're the new gardener, wait a minute please"

The gate opened automatically as if by magic without any noise it was like in fairy's, the frame was so idyllic...a man was standing next to the front door obviously waiting for misaki, he was wearing a black suit with black shiny shoes with his hair perfectly combed.

" Goodafternoon Takahashi-san i'm takana the butler i'm here if you need anything and anyime" He said smiling.

" Oh thank you a lot but i don't want to bother you" Misaki said shyly.

"Ok, i think i start my work now? So where is the part of the garden i will take care of?"He asked the butler

"Oh yes, you will take care of the part behind the mansion, fellow me"

"So you only have to take the weed off and plant some rose and other flower you also have to cut the bushes, i willl give you a list in whom you mention the materials you will need as flowers of compost... "

"Ok thank you i think it won't be that hard"Misaki said. He can't wait to plant flowers and see them growing it's will be so beautiful he have a lot of ideas in his head like planting roses at the edge of roads of gravel. Misaki took the list and wrote in it:

**_-10 Rosebushes  
_**

-_** 3 Bags of compost **_

_**-5 Tulip trees**_

__Misaki began to take the weed of huming an unknown song, it was hot so he took of his jacket and put back his green apron wich was matching with his bright eyes.

While Misaki was doing his job a guy was watching him curious, he feinted walking around the gardenen not aware of the boy presence to observe him. He took an interest over the boy who was enjoying his job singing and sometimes dancing alone. He had a big smile on his face.

The boy noticed the man looking at him so put off his earphone:

"Hello!" Misaki said to the man

The man dindn't know what to do he was caught..

"H-Hi" He said not looking at the boy.

"Huum, my name is Misaki Takahashi and i'm the new gardener nice to meet you" He said with a smile which made blush a little and took all the word off of his mouth.

Misaki thought he done something wrong because the man hasn't reply yet but when i began to open his mouth to say something..

"I'm Haruhiko Usami and i'm in love with you" he said not taking his eyes off of the boy's and taking Misaki's hand in his own.

"Hee? Sorry?"

* * *

Here is the second chapter!

Sorry for the gramaticales misatkes i really do my best ;((((((((((

Oh i nearly forgot i'm looking for someone to help me with my story, i mean correct my mistakes...So if you are interest send me a message please!

Thank you for reading and please review because review=motivation !

Thank you for the reviewer, it makes me happy because it's my frist time writing in english and you are here to praise me like i'm doing pretty well in english, so i'm happy!


End file.
